


Darling, Stand By Me

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Diplomat AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Royal Wedding, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: He loved Sorey. That was a constant.He had loved Sorey, he did love Sorey and he would always love Sorey.The problem was he wasn’t sure that Sorey matched him in how much.





	Darling, Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got to watch some of the Royal Wedding and I was reminded of Diplomat AU. So I got Nami’s blessing and just went for it. Title taken from _Stand by Me_ by John Lennon.

Mikleo stood at one of the outer doors into the shrinechurch, his hands moving nervously. He knew that he should keep them by his side, but he couldn’t. He kept touching his clothes, the old doors, the flowers that were arranged outside of them. He knew that he was searching for his familiar reassurance of Sorey’s hand or arm, but that was part of the problem. He would get his reassurance soon enough but, by then, it would be too late.

He took a deep breath, trying to let it out calmly, but it came out in short jerks. Mikleo grabbed at his elbows, trying to steady himself that way.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t known what would happen, he had always been clear about the engagement had entailed. Even before it had been formalized he had known what it would mean. He would be with Sorey forever, and that was something that he looked forward to. But that had been when he was a child, without the complications that followed growing order.

He loved Sorey. That was a constant.

He had loved Sorey, he did love Sorey and he would always love Sorey.

The problem was he wasn’t sure that Sorey matched him in how much. They were friends, and that was dearer to him than anything. Mikleo wanted to hold onto that with both hands, but he was afraid, because he wanted this so badly. He wanted Sorey to be his best friend, his husband, his lover, and he was afraid that he would push too much.

Mikleo took a deep breath, clutching at himself. This wedding was for their kingdoms, not for them. If anything, he would be glad that it was an excuse to be kept with Sorey. He didn’t want to be separated again, because the years had been hard without his best friend with him. He would just have to remember that the wedding was for the kingdom and no one else. Sorey didn’t love him that way.

He swallowed, closing his eyes. That was better, it left him comfortably in the dark and waiting until someone came to get him. It was easier to think about the exact choreography, although there wasn’t much of it. There was just his entrance to consider and his responses, but those were all prompted.

Mikleo muttered a curse under his breath, reaching up for the feather that was carefully braided in his hair. He had refused to take it out because it was important. It didn’t matter that the orange didn’t match the colors of Elysia.

He stroked his fingers over the feather until he felt himself relax, Mikleo’s chin dropping to his chest. It was a strange, drifting peace. And one that was easily broken when Rose came up to pat his shoulder.

Mikleo practically jumped out of his skin at the touch. He turned to look at her, sighing when he saw the grin on her face.

Rose reached back to adjust some of the flowers that had been braided in her hair, her hands quickly dropping to her dress, Rose brushing the wrinkles out. She seemed to be taking her time, but the way that her gaze was darting around said the opposite.

Mikleo sighed, giving his coat a nervous tug. “You’ve been given the signal.”

Rose nodded, finishing her primping. “They’re starting up the march. Doors should open any minute.”

Mikleo nodded absently, trying to ignore the way that his stomach felt like it was dropping away. “Natalie?”

“In place. She’ll be right behind me.”

Mikleo nodded, mentally adjusting what she said. When he walked out, he would be alone with Sorey. Or, as alone as he could be with a shrinechurch full of people watching him. Rose and Natalie would stop just behind the arches that led to the nave of the shrinechurch and wait until their cue to bring the cloak. That would be the only time that they were truly with him.

He swallowed, closing his eyes again. It was enough to make him want to send Rose running in to tell them to delay a little longer. He needed it to feel like he was no longer drifting. He was getting married, he wanted to be sure about it. He didn’t want to feel like his stomach was trying to eat itself. It made it hard to tell if he really wanted to go through with it. It was hard to think about anything when he wanted to both run away and run into the shrinechurch.

He didn’t get to make a decision because he heard the music rise in a crescendo.

Mikleo’s eyes widened, his feet feeling like they were stuck in place. He could only watch as the door swung open, Mikleo staring into the shrinechurch. He could only see a flower lined corridor, but it was a short one. He could already hear the music drifting through. It was a hymn of some kind, but wasn’t one that he could recognize. That was worrying because he had heard everything while going over what was needed for the wedding.

He was still hesitating when Rose gave him a push. Mikleo stumbled forward, keeping up the momentum to keep from falling on his face. Somehow, he managed to keep upright, Mikleo walking down the corridor.

It was easy, just what he had been told to do. Even a few strides in he could already see the passage widening out. It would lead him right out to the altar, and Sorey would mirror him. The two of them would meet in the center to exchange cloaks and have their hands fasted. It was tradition in both kingdoms. The vows and the colors of the ribbons differed according to country. He’d known the differences once, but that had disappeared from his mind along with everything that he had rehearsed. The only thing he knew was that he had to keep moving forward.

He stepped out of the flower bedecked arch, taking a deep breath of the incense. For a moment, he was thrown back to the slopes of Mount Mabinogio. It smelled like the pines on the high slopes and the flowers that grew among them. It was enough to allow him to let out a shaky breath. Mikleo lifted his chin slightly, taking a few more steps.

Distantly, he could hear gasps and mutters, but that didn’t concern him. All that did was getting to where the cardinal stood patiently, waiting for the two of them. Mikleo walked up to his designated spot, taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

That at least had gone without a hitch, Mikleo had expected to stumble over the uneven stones of the shrinechurch. He had expected many things, even to the point of the ceiling falling in.

He gave the ceiling a worried glance, freezing at a sharp gasp from the audience. Mikleo turned away from the ceiling, his eyes widening as he saw Sorey walking towards him.

Sorey looked like a vision in dove grey and red, like a prince that Mikleo had read about in their years apart. Like the heroes in the romance novels that they had traded back and forth for years.

The lines of Sorey’s coat emphasized his shoulders, their broadness and strength. Sorey had always been sturdily built, but it was usually hidden beneath his loose and old shirts. The coat and vest that Sorey wore didn’t show off the muscles that Mikleo knew was there, it made him look elegant. Beautiful.

Someone had even managed to tame Sorey’s hair somewhat. Somehow, they had gotten it to lay in an organized manner and keep Sorey’s hands out of it. The thought was enough to make him smile, Mikleo holding back a laugh because he was sure that it would be too loud in the near silence.

Sorey’s serious expression disappeared, softening into a smile. It was the smile that Mikleo jealously hoarded for himself, the one that he dared to call his own.

Sorey’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he came to his spot, Sorey not looking away from him even as the cardinal started the ceremony. Mikleo had once told himself that he would pay attention, because there were cues that were important, but the words were just passing through one ear and out the other. Even the cue words were almost forgotten in the face of Sorey’s smile and the way that Sorey was gently taking his hand.

It never occurred to Mikleo not to take it. Just the touch of Sorey’s hand was enough to steady him. The flutter in his stomach died down, Mikleo settling into place. Even in his heavy coat and vest, he felt calm and collected. He squeezed Sorey’s hand, tipping his head to the side.

They had been told that it was a serious occasion, but the cardinal sounded like he had warmed to the pattern and he was pushing on. Mikleo doubted that anyone would notice if they got closer. Everyone expected them to be that close, they had always been.

Mikleo shifted closer to Sorey, dropping his voice to a low whisper. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

Sorey ducked his head, Mikleo hearing something that sounded like a laugh, but it was carefully muffled. Sorey glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, Sorey’s smile widening. “I wouldn’t have let you handle this by yourself.”

“That would have been hard.”

Sorey hummed, his attention flicking back to the cardinal. “I promised to be here, didn’t I?”

“I know.” Mikleo squeezed Sorey’s hand. “I never doubted it.”

“I…I also wanted to make sure that I didn’t come in on the wrong song.”

“They would have changed it.”

Sorey raised an eyebrow before schooling his face into a carefully attentive expression. Mikleo caught the warning and looked up at the cardinal. He mouthed something that might have been the right answer. It must have been because the cardinal gave them an encouraging nod.

Mikleo watched the man for a moment, trying to concentrate, but he gaze kept slipping back to Sorey. He tried to make the glances quick, because Sorey couldn’t see him staring. Mikleo wasn’t sure that he was in control of himself enough to keep his expression normal. He was sure that Sorey would ask for an explanation for the adoring look on his face, and Mikleo wouldn’t have a good reason. Even the excuse that Sorey looked good was on the edge of too much, because he was equally as sure that he couldn’t trust his voice.

Sorey looked good. He looked handsome, like all of Mikleo’s dreams if he would allow himself the exaggeration.

And he did, because he would allow Sorey anything.

He swallowed, tempted to cast his eyes up and pray for redemption, but there was no point. Even if it wasn’t the ideal situation, he didn’t want to be saved.

He snuck another look at Sorey, blushing when he realized that Sorey was staring at him as well. The look made him want to check if something was wrong, but Sorey’s grip tightened, a plea for him to stay. Mikleo tipped his head towards the cardinal, but didn’t look away.

Sorey gave him a relieved smile. “You look good.”

Mikleo blushed. He ducked his head for a moment, trying to pull himself back under control, but it was impossible. The only way out of this kind of embarrassment was to tease Sorey back, but he couldn’t manage it. He gave Sorey a quick once over, his mouth going dry. “Y-you too.”

He was treated to Sorey blushing bright red, but it wasn’t revenge, Mikleo had meant it too much.

Mikleo turned his attention back to the cardinal, listening dutifully. Or as dutifully as he could with Sorey’s hand in his and Sorey’s shoulder pressed up close. Distantly, he could hear the cardinal talking about love, support and protection, probably a lesson for everyone witnessing, but Mikleo didn’t care. He and Sorey had that down pat, it was everything else that overwhelmed him. There were expectations that he couldn’t push on Sorey, not when this was for their countries, not for them.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself when the cardinal motioned for them to lift up their hands. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rose and Natalie walking out towards them. The teal and silver cloak was spread out over their arms, Mikleo feeling a shiver run down his spine.

It was an old cloak, kept pristine only through careful work and the fact that it was only brought out for royal weddings. Mikleo had listened to the careful history when Zenrus had pulled it out. He remembered being amazed by the careful geometric pattern embroidered in silver along the edges, although he had forgotten all of it. All he remembered was that the cloak would be going around Sorey as a symbol of his protection, of Elysia’s protection. It was more than just the earring had given Sorey on their formal engagement, it was a larger proclamation that they were tied together. And Rolance’s cloak would be going over him. Mikleo fought the urge to roll his shoulders as he felt the phantom weight of the cloak settled over him.

He shifted his hold on Sorey’s hand, regretting the small movement when Sorey looked back at him. Sorey had seemed happy enough through the wedding, but now he was frowning. It was not a good sign.

Sorey glanced over to where Sergei and Alisha were bringing out the other cloak before nodding. “Are you alright with this? There’s still time to back out.”

“No.” Mikleo bit the work back, trying to tone it down so the cardinal wouldn’t hear it. He didn’t want any misunderstanding about this. He wasn’t refusing.

He swallowed and shifted his hold on Sorey’s hand so their fingers could slide between each other. “It’s just nerves.”

Sorey’s expression shifted, Mikleo wanting to curse because of his choice of words. Sorey didn’t need to be worry about him, he deserved to be enjoying this. After all, Mikleo had made up his mind to. He was going to hold onto this with both hands because it was a kind of happiness that he would gladly take.

He squeezed Sorey’s hand, giving him a steady look, or as steady as he could get it. “There’s a lot of remember, and it has to be perfect, right?”

Sorey sighed, Mikleo afraid that he had said something wrong. Then Sorey’s smile returned. “It doesn’t have to be perfect. I think this is fine.”

“You were ready to get married in a ruin.”

“When I was seven.”

“You say that like it’s changed.” Mikleo managed a small grin, just out of the corner of his mouth so it wouldn’t be noticeable.

Sorey opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he just smiled back. “It could be romantic.”

“ _Weddings_ are romantic.”

“I don’t-” Sorey cut himself off with a soft squeak, his gaze going forward and fixing on the cardinal.

The cardinal looked at the two of them before making a gentle motion with his hand. From the look he gave them, he had done it before, cuing them for something that they had missed. The cardinal pointedly made the motion again, Mikleo belatedly raising the hand that was holding Sorey’s. The cardinal raised his eyebrow but continued on through the ceremony without stopping.

He twisted around as one of the priests brought up a tray, Mikleo staring at the ribbons carefully draped over it. There were in many different colors and widths, some simply tied off at the ends, while others had charms.

The cardinal paused and stepped away, allowing a priestess to waft incense over the ribbons. “We ask the Great Lords for their blessing upon them.”

The cardinal pulled his hand away, already starting to list out the meaning behind the ribbons, but Mikleo wasn’t paying attention. He was watching as each ribbon was carefully tied off around their wrists, starting with the red one. His stomach churned as it was looped around their wrists. He felt Sorey’s fingers start to slip, but they quickly slid back into place. Mikleo breathed a sigh of relief, although he was sure that Sorey could feel himself shaking.

He looked over at Sorey, hating that the worried look was back. Mikleo licked his lips and squeezed Sorey’s hand. “I’m good.”

“Me too.” Sorey paused for a moment, Mikleo confused by the breathlessness in Sorey’s voice. “Just, try to hold me still, yeah?”

Mikleo laughed, watching as another ribbon was tied into place. “I’ve got you.” Another ribbon was added to the three wrapped around their wrists. “Return the favor?”

“Yes.” Sorey’s grip tightened. “I’ve got you, always.”

Mikleo mouthed the word, a smile crossing his face. He saw the same expression cross Sorey’s face, and it was enough. He sighed and tilted his head to rest his temple against Sorey’s. Mikleo felt Sorey start, but then he leaned back in. Mikleo watched the next ribbon, a deep forest green, get tied on and then he risked a glance at Sorey.

Sorey was watching the next ribbon with all of the worry gone from his face. He looked happy, more in awe than anything else. There was a soft blush on his cheeks.

It make Mikleo want to kiss him.

Mikleo licked his lips and looked back down at their hands. This wasn’t perfect, but it would be enough.

He had loved Sorey, he did love Sorey and he would always love Sorey. So he would make this work.


End file.
